Gundam Pilots On...
by Trmpetplaya1
Summary: Hehehe, I had fun w/ chapter #3! ^_^ Just putting the guys through some torture that I have to endure almost everyday...^_~ (I don't think Duo liked it very much...lol) Well, personally, I think that this is my funniest chapter yet, so R&R to tell me what
1. ...law mowing

Gundam Pilots On…

Gundam Pilots On… 

Hi! Trmpetplaya1, here! This is a short fic on how each of the five gundam pilots (and maybe some other, minor characters) would go about doing…well…stuff. (I know, I know, bad explanation.) Please R&R!! (And for those of you who have misinterpreted the title…hentais…-_- They are NOT on drugs!!!!!)

DISCLAIMER: I am a 15yr.-old girl who does not wish to be sued because I do NOT own Gundam Wing. Thank you.

Trmpetplaya1 (aka: TP1-dono) is kneeling on the ground next to a huge, open chest, obviously searching for something. Various objects are thrown randomly throughout the dusty old room.

TP1: Shimatta!! Where's that bakana book?! *continues to throw things every-which-way, causing a cloud of dust around her*

Quatre: *enters room coughing* Mou, it's dusty! You okay, TP1-dono?

TP1: *sigh* No…I can't find that book that I wrote all of my future story ideas in!!

Quatre: Oh. *trying to hide the pleased look on his face, considering the kind of stories that TP1-dono writes* I'm sorry…

TP1: It's ok…*continues searching* A-HA!!! *pulls out a really beat up notebook* Found it!!

Quatre: *mutters* Shimatta…

TP1: *flipping through pages* Let's see…here it is!! GW fic idea, #378!! *reads* Put all the GW characters in different situations to see what they'd do! *closes book w/ a snap* Yes!!! Quatre? Can you call everyone in here, please?

Quatre: Uhh…sure…*goes off looking for all other GW characters*

TP1: *looks around room; sneezes* Hmm…maybe I should clean up a bit…*snaps fingers, room is no longer dusty* There! ^_^ All I need now are the characters! *sits in director's chair and waits*

~2 hours later…~

TP1: *still waiting* Where are they? Oh well…I'll just snap 'em in…*snaps fingers; five frightened pilots appear in front of her*

Quatre: I told you to run!!! Why didn't you believe me?! We could've at least gotten out of finger-snapping range!!!

All the pilots make a desperate run for the door, but it slams shut and locks automatically.

Duo: We're doomed…

TP1: Nonsense! I only want y'all to help me with something…^_^

Duo: Like I said: DOOMED!!!

TP1: *turns to audience* Now, for the first task…

Mowing the Lawn

Wufei: Only weaklings mow lawns!!!

TP1: Oh, just shut up!! *whacks him over the head w/ her indestructible blue mallet, which she has somehow acquired from nowhere*

Wufei:…@_@

TP1: Ahem…Now, for the test area…*snaps fingers*

The scene has suddenly changed from a dark room to a sunny, green yard with grass badly in need of mowing. Five lawn mowers are in the background.

TP1: Who would like to go first?

Heero: *death glare*

Duo: *whistling*

Trowa:…….

Quatre: *looking fearful*

Wufei: *glaring daggers*

TP1: *sigh* Fine. I'll just pick. Let's see…how about Quatre?

Quatre gulps and goes over to the nearest lawn mower. The instant before his hand touches the handle, 40 Managac (sp??) soldiers run over to him and move him away from the lawnmower, sitting him down in a lawn chair, conveniently placed under the shade of a tree.

Managac Soldier #1: Do not bother yourself w/ that, Quatre-sama. I shall do it for you…*starts to pull the string-that-starts-the-lawn-mower-thingy but is intercepted by another MS*

MS#5: No! _I_ shall aid Master Quatre in the mowing of the lawn!!

MS#17: NO!!! It is _I_ that shall do it!!!

All the Managac soldiers start arguing (minus Rashid) and begin a catfight. Rashid slips by them unnoticed and, under the din of their arguing, begins to mow the lawn.

Rashid: *is finished* Well, Quatre-sama, what do you think?

Quatre: *sweatdrop* Uhh…it's nice…but I could have done it myself, you know…

MS#34: *stops pulling MS#21's hair* No! You must not over-exert yourself, Master Quatre!!

TP1: *sweatdrop* Rashid? The purpose of this fic was to see how _Quatre_ would mow the lawn. Not his over-obsessive protectors!

Rashid: Thousand apologies, madam. *bows* Well, we must be on our way. Gentlemen…

The Managac soldiers stop fighting and each of them say good-bye to 'Quatre-sama' before disappearing to whence they came. When all of them are gone, Quatre lets out a sigh of relief.

Quatre: Whew…sorry about that, TP1-dono; they're only looking out for me…

TP1: It's ok, as long as they don't show up in this fic again. Got it?

Quatre: *nods* I'll tell them not to interfere anymore.

TP1: Good. Ok, *turns to four remaining pilots* how about…Duo!

Duo: Okay…

Duo walks over to the lawn mower, wondering how to start it. Finally, he decides to pull the string-that-starts-the-lawn-mower-thingy (I'll call it the STSTLMT from now on…) but ends up tangling it in his braid. Frustrated, he kicks the lawn mower and it starts. However, Duo's hair is still entangled w/ it, and it pulls the poor Deathscythe pilot every-which-way, cutting the once again tall grass at all sorts of weird angles.

Duo: AHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!!

TP1: *sweatdrop* Fine…*snaps fingers and lawn mower magically disappears, leaving a crying Duo on the ground, grass-stained and cuddling his braid in his arms*

Duo: *sniff* My bwaid…*flood cries when he realizes that it has numerous split-ends*

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

TP1: We'll just leave Duo alone for awhile…k? Ok! Onto the third test! Let's have Wuffie-chan handle this one…

Wufei: What did you call me, baka onna?!?!

TP1: Just mow the grass…-_-()

Growling, Wufei walks over to the next lawnmower, evaluating its quality. Shaking his head in disappointment, he reaches behind him and pulls out two katana.

Wufei: *gets into fighting stance* Grass, you are a weakling! I shall annihilate you!!! *starts slicing at amazing speed, leaving everyone else speechless*

~Moments later…~

TP1: Oh my…*jaw drops*

Wufei: *looks at perfectly even grass triumphantly* Ha! Lawnmowers are tools of weakness! The true way to cut grass is with katana!!

Duo: *is back from crying over his hair* You know, he does have a point; he got it a lot more even than any lawnmower ever could.

TP1: *looking at Wufei in disbelief* Wow…*snaps out of it* Anyway, our next one is…Trowa Barton!

Trowa:……

TP1: Well? Aren't you gonna cut the grass?

Trowa: *shakes head 'no'*

TP1: *sigh* Well, seeing as Trowa refuses to…

Duo: HEY!! How come _he_ gets to get out of it?!

TP1: *gazing starry-eyed at Trowa* Because he's so _hanyaan_…n_n

Trowa: *rolls eyes, but doesn't say anything for fear that TP1-dono will get mad at him and make him mow the lawn, anyway*

Duo: Not fair…*pouts*

TP1: *regains composure* Like I was saying…b/c Trowa refuses to cut the grass, our final person is Heero Yuy.

Everyone looks around expectantly for Heero, but the Perfect Soldier is nowhere to be found.

TP1: Huh? Wasn't he just-*stops talking as look of horror comes over face* Oh no…

Her suspicions are correct, as we see Wing Zero landing just a few feet away from the frightened group.

Heero: *in Zero mode* Heh heh…the grass is my enemy. My enemy must be wiped out…*aims laser*

TP1: RUNNNNN!!!!! *runs away as fast as she can, followed by the rest of the gundam pilots*

Heero: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *fires laser; an enormous crater is formed where the grass once was* Heh heh heh…

Everyone else is caught up in the blast and is covered in black ashes from the burnt grass.

TP1: *cough cough* HEERO!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!! *snaps fingers and Wing Zero disappears, leaving a very happy pilot standing on the rim of a huge crater*

Heero: Mission: complete. ^_^

TP1: *sigh* There goes my yard…anyway *turns to audience* please come back for the second chapter of this fic: Gundam Wing On-

Wufei: *reading script of what TP1-dono's about to say, interrupts her* NOOOO!!! This is EVIL!! INJUSTICE!!!!!

TP1: Hehehe, exactly, my little Wuffie-chan. ^_^ Make sure to review!!!


	2. ...pick-up lines

Me again

Me again!! I'm really bored (not to mention sick *sneezes* 'scuse me…bakana allergies…-_-) so I decided to write the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: I-ay on't-day own-ay Undam-gay Ing-way. (That's: 'I don't own Gundam Wing' in Pig Latin! ^_^)

Everyone's back in the locked, now un-dusty, blue room. (I forgot to mention its color earlier. Gomen.) Trmpetplaya1 is once more in the director's chair and the other five are standing in front of her, frightened of the next task.

TP1: For our next experiment, we have…

Gundam Pilots On…

Pick-up Lines

Wufei: *buries head in hands* Oh, Kami-sama, this is going to be awful…

Duo: *looking extremely calm and sure of himself* This should be no problem at all. I am a babe magnet!! ^_^

TP1: *rolls eyes* Whatever…Let's just get this thing finished, shall we? *snaps fingers and they're transported to a mall* Now, I've assigned each of you a store. Your mission: to find the first girl and, I hate to say this, hit on her. I'll be watching you, so give it your best shot! *hands each pilot a piece of paper with their store written on it*

~Inside 5-7-9…~

Heero: Oh, Kami-sama…why, of all places, did she make me go _here?_

He reluctantly enters the store, looking around for a girl. The first person he spots is the cashier, so he stalks over to her.

Cashier: *smiling* Hi! And welcome to 5-7-9! How may I help you?

Heero: Omae o korosu.

Cashier: I'm sorry, I don't believe we carry that. Is there anything else?

Heero: *pulls out gun from spandex space and aims it at the poor cashier* Omae o korosu.

Cashier: AHHHHHH-*is cut off by gunshot*

TP1: Eww!! Heero!!! Why'd you have to go and kill her?!

Heero: *blows off smoke from gun and replaces it in his…well, wherever he keeps it* She smiled too much. Those who smile too much must be eliminated.

TP1: Good thing I guessed as much. You didn't kill a person, just ruined a VERY expensive robot. See? *points to cashier who is 'bleeding' oil*

Heero: Grr…I must kill…*goes off in search of another unsuspecting target*

TP1: *sweatdrop* You just go do that, Heero…Let's check in on the other pilots! *snaps fingers and disappears*

~In Victoria's Secret…(AN-I'm evil, just plain evil!! MWAHAHAHA!!!)~

Wufei: I shall kill that sorry excuse for a writer, one day!! Victoria's Secret…Grrr……*reluctantly walks into store; spots an innocent looking female shopping* Target in sight…*approaches woman* Excuse me.

Woman: Yes? Did you want to look at something here?

Wufei: No. I just wanted to tell you something.

Woman: *confused* What?

Wufei: YOU ARE A BAKA ONNA WHO DESERVES NOTHING MORE THAN PAIN AND DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!

The poor woman bursts out crying and runs to the security guard. The security guard, having heard everything Wufei said, threw him out of the mall. (But not until after Wufei had stolen some silk *ahem* drawers…)

Security Guard: And don't come back!

Wufei: Weaklings…I shall destroy them all…*goes off to go get his gundam*

TP1: *watching the sudden turn of events* Uhh…that was…disturbing…We'd better hurry up and finish observing the rest of the pilots before Heero gets arrested for attempted murder and before Wufei comes back w/ his gundam. *snaps fingers*

~In Bath and Body Works…~

Female Employee: May I help you, sir?

Trowa:……

F.E.: Uh, sir? Did you hear me?

Trowa:……

F.E.: SIR?! Can I HELP YOU?!

Trowa:…………

F.E.: CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!

Trowa: You are annoying me…*takes out huge cage containing lion*

Lion: ROAAAARRRRR!!!

Trowa: *opens cage*

F.E.: AHHHHHHH!!! *starts running*

Lion: ROARRRR!! *chases after her*

Trowa:……

TP1: *sweatdrop* Thank Kami-sama we only have two left!!! *snaps fingers*

~In PetCo…~

Quatre: Ooooo!! Look at all the ickle puppy-wuppies!!! n_n

Female Customer: I know! Aren't they cute?!

Quatre: *remembers his task* Hi! My name's Quatre Raberba Winner. What's yours?

F. C.: My name's-Hang on!! Are you trying to pick me up?

Quatre: No! I was jus-

F.C.: I know you kinds of people!!!

Quatre: *trying to calm her down* No, lady!! I only wanted to-

F.C.: I know what you wanted!!! HENTAI!!!!

She points accusingly at Quatre, causing everyone in the store to stop in what they're doing. They start to gang up on Quatre.

Random Person With No Name #1: Lady? Is this guy bothering you? *glares at Quatre*

F.C.: Yes!! Someone do something!!!!!

RPWNN#5: Don't worry, we'll take care of him for you…

All of the RPWNN lunge at Quatre and, in a matter of seconds, throw him out the door. Poor Quatre is left lying on the floor in pain.

Quatre: Itai…

TP1: Ack! *runs up to Quatre* What have they done to you?! And you're the most non-violent person in the series!! *snaps her fingers and sends him to the ER* Poor guy…Well, we only have one left…

~In the Food Court…~

Duo: *walks up to the nearest fast-food place* Hi! I'd like…*starts ordering a massive amount of food that would take me three pages to write it all down*

Cashier: Uhh…is that all? *sweatdrop*

Duo: Hmm…and an apple pie!

Cashier: Okay, your total is…wow! $108.97!!

Duo: That's ok. *pays for his meal*

Cashier: Uhh…this may take a while.

Duo: I can wait. ^_^

While his food is busy cooking, he remembers that he was supposed to hit on a girl. Seeing that the cashier is a girl, he decides on her.

Duo: Hey, are you single?

Cashier: Yeah, why?

Duo: No reason. Do you want to go out sometime?

Cashier: *notices for the first time that Duo is way cute* Sure! Pick me up at 7, k? *gives him her address*

Duo: Great! See ya at 7!! *takes his food and goes to chow down*

TP1: All he did was _ask? *shakes head in disbelief* Mou…he's good. At least __someone's pick-up line worked. Huh, I don't even think I'd even __call the others pick-up lines! That's it for this chapter! More soon! (hopefully…) Ja!_

Wufei: *from inside Shenlong* My dear Nataku. We shall destroy the weaklings inside this mall of injustice!!! *reduces the mall to ashes w/ his flame throwers* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Heero: Shimatta…Wufei beat me to it! I didn't get to destroy anyone!!! _

Duo: Please review!! 'Cause if you do, TP1-dono said she'd buy me the entire line of Herbal Essences!!! ^_^


	3. ...test taking

ACK

I'M BAAA-AAAAAAAACCCKK!!!!!!!!! ^0^ Hehehe…due to popular demand, I now give you (drumroll please) *drumroll* the THIRD INSTALLMENT OF GUNDAM PILOTS ON…!!!!! ^_^ Sorry it's taken soooooooo long; I'm up to my neck in homework! _ Enough about me, let's talk about TROWA!!! (Trowa: *sweatdrop*) Hehe, J/K!! (but I do love my Nanashii! ^_^) R&R, onegai!!

DISCLAIMER: Nope! Don't own Gundam Wing, so HAHA!!! YOU CAN'T SUE!!!!! *sticks out tounge*

  
Kazuri: Uh…actually, they can…

TP1: Shut up, muse! I knew that…

Kazuri: Sure……

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

[AN-Okay. I've ditched the blue room (too many maintenance costs -_-). So now we are going to be in my top-secret-un-penetrable-totally-safe hideout (for reference, see 'TP1-chan Gets A Gundam') Oh, and I've switched to using my remote control; all that snapping made my fingers hurt…]

TP1: And now, for your reading enjoyment, I give you:

Gundam Pilots On…

**Test-Taking**

Duo: Test?! NOOOOOO!!!!! *clutches his hair in agony and sinks to the floor*

Quatre: *in a wheelchair and covered in bandages and casts* Mmmph mm muo, mef muh mmmhph mo ma!

Everyone: Huh?

Kazuri: He said, 'come on, Duo, tests aren't so bad!'

TP1: Thanks. -_-

Duo: NOT SO BAD?!?! Are you KIDDING?!

Wufei: Actually, he's right; they aren't THAT bad…No, wait…*remembers the time he got a 50 on a vocab quiz b/c he refused to spell 'woman'* Never mind…*mutters* Stupid tests…

TP1: Uh, excuse me? If y'all will stop complaining, we can start and get it over with!

Pilots: *grumble* Fine…

TP1: Ok, then! ^_^ Let's go! *punches a code onto her remote control (RC) and they disappear*

~In Trmpetplaya1's school: Pre-Calculus…~

PC (Pre-calc) no Sensei: Alright class, you have 30 minutes…GO!

Duo: *opens his test up* Holy…*teacher looks at him*…cow. Ok. 'If the terminal side of the angle is at (5, -12), then sketch the graph and find all six trig functions: sin, cos, tan, cot, csc, and sec.' Huh? *scratches head* Hmmm…maybe if I…*starts scribbling on his paper really fast* 

-30 minutes later…-

PC no Sensei: Ok class! Time's up! Pass up your tests!

Duo passes his test up with the others looking extremely confident w/ himself. Now all that's left is for the teacher to grade the tests and he'll find out what he made. PC no Sensei dismisses them and Duo goes in search of the cafeteria.

~U.S. History HONORS…*shudder*~

USHH no Sensei: *passes out tests* Now, you can eliminate part B on question 15C, but NOT part C on question 13A. Does everyone understand?

Class: *nods weakly*

USHH no Sensei: Good! *smiling* You may begin, then.

Heero: *looks over the test* Uh, excuse me, sensei? *raises hand*

USHH no Sensei: Yes?

Heero: Well, I'm actually from the future, circa A.C. 195, and all this stuff happened CENTURIES ago, so I do not believe that I'm fully equipped to take this test.

USHH no Sensei: I see…are there any other reasons why you shouldn't participate in this class, Future-Boy? *class snickers*

Heero: Uh…yes, actually. You see, the time I come from, there is no 'U.S.A.', just a big burned land mass that ppl have built huge platforms over so they can walk on the surface. Also, this test shows nothing about the migration of a 1/3 of the American population to the L2 colony 14377.

USHH no Sensei: Uh-huh…Well, Heero, was it? I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you up for disturbing my class and refusing to take my test…*pulls out write up form*

Heero: WHAT?!

TP1: *appears in classroom* Heh heh heh…guess I need to save Hee-chan…*punches in code on RC, Heero disappears* Phew. *TP1 disappears as well*

USHH no Sensei: But-huh-wha? *faints*

~English III…~

E3 no Sensei: Now, I want three essays explaining _in detail_ about what Fitzgerald meant with these three quotes…*points to blackboard* Any questions?

Quatre: Mmm mmph: mmo ma mmmph mmm mmh mmmmph?

E3 no Sensei: Excuse me?

Quatre: Mmm MMPH: mmo ma mmmph mmm mmh mmmmph?

E3 no Sensei: Oh, how are you going to write the essays? Why, w/ your hands, of course! *somehow fails to see that his arms are in slings and his hands immobile in casts*

Rest of Class: *looks at her like she's bonkers*

E3 no Sensei: Now, get out three sheets of paper and write write write!! *starts doing weird teacher stuff*

A nice person next to Quatre gives him three pieces of paper and a pen. Quatre smiles. Or tries to, anyway, his jaw being bound to his face by three inches of bandage. Taking one injured arm out of its sling, he attempts to pick up his pen. He already knew what to write (English was his favorite subject, back on the L4 colony) it was the _writing_ part that he was going to have trouble w/.

Lodging his pen b/w the thumb and forefinger mold of the cast, Quatre put the pen to his paper and begin to write. He got as far as "Quatre Raberba Wi" before his pen fell out of its hold. Mumbling, he picked it up again, yet the same thing happened. It happened again and again and again and again…

Quatre: Mm mmmph!! Mmmph mmm mmmmo mmh mmph!! (Trans: That's it! I finally give up!!)

TP1: *appears* Oh, poor Quatre-sama! *punches in a code and he disappears* You evil teacher!! _ *punches in a diff. code and the teacher also disappears*

E3 no Sensei: Ooo! Look at all the pretty fireworks!

Demon: Lady, you're in Hell!! That's the fire of endless pain you're looking at!!!

E3 no Sensei: That's nice, dear…*pats the demon on the head* Ooo! Who's the cute guy w/ the horns?

Demon: *falls anime style*

~Vocabulary For Beginners…(hehehe…guess who I made this class up for? *smirk*)~

VFB no Sensei: Ok boys and girls, today we have a spelling quiz! *smiles that dorky first-grade-teacher smile*

Class: Yay!! *smiles that dorky I'm-a-high-schooler-in-a-first-grade-class smile*

Wufei: *fuming* Grr…once I get my hands on that Trmpetplaya1 onna…

VFB no Sensei: Now, our first word to spell is 'cat'. Can you spell cat? C-A-T?

Wufei: *writes 'dog' on his paper* Huh, who wants a cat when you can have a dog?

Boy next to Wufei: *talking to himself* Umm…K-A-T? No, that's not it…C-A-T-T? No…

Wufei: Idiot weaklings…

VFB no Sensei: Okay, are you finished? Our next word is 'smile'. Can you spell smile? S-M-I-L-E?

Wufei: *writes 'frown' on his paper* Humph.

Boy Next to Wufei: Uhh…S-M-I-L? No, no…S-M-I-E-L-E? No…

Wufei: *rolls eyes*

*continues along this vein for a while, then…*

VFB no Sensei: Ok class, our last word. Spell 'feminist'. F-E-M-I-N-I-S-T. Can you spell that?

Wufei: *never learned any female-related words in his childhood* Darn…I KNEW I shouldn't have banished my spelling teacher! Uhh…*struggles w/ the word* Hmmm…*writes 'fimeniist' on his paper*

Boy Next to Wufei: Oh! That's an easy one! *writes 'feminist' on his paper* Yay! ^-^

Wufei: Onna…*glare*

~Biology HONORS…~

BH no Sensei: Here's your test. You have 30 minutes. Go.

Zechs: Hmmm…*looks at test*

-15 minutes and 20 questions into the test…-

Zechs: *on number 21* '…and if it is autotrophic, then it is in the kingdom…' Hey, wait a second! I already have my Master's Degree! What am I doing here? *trashes test and exits classroom*

BH no Sensei: Thank you. I will see you tomorrow.

~Foreign Language…~

FL no Sensei: Ok! Here's your test!! Have fun!

Trowa: Hmm…which class is this, anyway? *looks at test* Awww…TP1-dono…*reads 'Latin 1-Test A'* Just like her, giving me an easy one…*finishes test in record time*

FL no Sensei: Finished already? Wow! You deserve a gold star!! ^-^

Trowa:……

~And finally: The Test Scores…~

The next day after school, the Gundam guys (not including Zechs ;_;) go to the bulletin board of grades in the hall.

Duo: *reads* 'Name: Duo Maxwell.' That's me! ^_^ 'Class: Pre-Calculus; Grade:…' Alright! An 82!!!! ^____^

Heero: Move. 

Duo: *moves*

Heero: 'Name: Unknown. Code Name: Heero Yuy. Class: U.S. History H. Grade:…' Incomplete? What do they mean, INCOMPLETE?! *gets his gun* OMAE O KOROSU!!!! *runs off in search of someone to kill*

Quatre: *is wheeled up to the bulliten board by Kazuri, his now-official translator* 'Mmm: Mmma mmmph mmmmmh.'

Kazuri: *translating* 'Name: Quatre Raberba Winner.'

Quatre: 'Mmmph: mmmmmph mm.'

Kazuri: 'Class: English III.'

Quatre: 'Mmmph:…' MMMMOPH?!

Kazuri: 'Grade:…' Uhh…I don't think the censors will let me translate that part…but he got a 10.

Everyone else: TEN?!

Kazuri: Yup. You automatically get ten points for writing your name.

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

Quatre: *whimpering*

Wufei: My turn, weaklings!! *everyone moves out of his way* 'Name: Wufei Chang. Class: Vocabulary for Beginners.'

Duo: WHAT?! *bursts out laughing*

Wufei: It was her fault!! *points at the innocent-looking TP1* 

TP1: Wha? *looking innocent* _Me?_

Wufei: Grr…'Grade:…' A WHAT?!?!

Duo: Oo! Oo! Lemme see! Lemme see!!! *pushes Wufei out of the way* HAHAHAHAHA!!!! He got a TWENTY!!! *laughing wildly*

TP1: Let me see…Yup, it appears you missed all of the problems. Only in basic classes, you get thirty pts for writing your name instead of ten.

Quatre: Mmm mmmph, mmm mm mm mmh mmmph mmphm?

Kazuri: 'Well then, how did he get a twenty?'

TP1: *giggling* According to this, he didn't spell his name right!! Hehehe…

Wufei: So! I forget sometimes!!!

Everyone else: *laughing*

Wufei: Humph…weaklings…

TP1: Ok, enough, enough…Trowa? Your turn!

Trowa: 'Name: Has no name, called 'Trowa Barton'. Class: Latin 1. Grade:…' 100.

TP1: Wow. Go Trowa!! ^_^

Duo: Hey, he got a higher score than I did! *pouts*

Trowa:……

TP1: Well, I guess that's *interrupted by gunshots in the foyer* Oh man…I forgot about Heero! Uh…well that's the rest of the fic, now if you excuse me, I have to go get a psycho-path by the name of "Heero Yuy" under control. Ja!

Heero: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!


End file.
